


Broken piano boy

by brokenxradio



Series: piano boy [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenxradio/pseuds/brokenxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and today is the worst day of your life so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John: Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just the start

Broken piano boy part one

Your name is John Egbert and today is the worst day of your life so far. You sit in a now empty hospital room. It was just a hour ago that your adopted baby girl Casey lay in the tiny toddler sized hospital bed. You let out a sob then several more. You thought it was just a slight fever you wore wrong.

It was severe phenomena she and all of her two year old body never stood a fighting chance. After you won that stupid game and got to go back to the completely new but mostly the same earth. You let yourself be honest you are gay and totally in love with Karkat Vantas a troll from a different planet so far away.

You knew that it’s a overly high chance that you would never see him again. You wore lonely now that your dad died. So you made a huge choice. You went through the long hard steps it takes to be approved for adoption. You met with a sweet teen mom that was five months pregnant.

She signed the paper work and let you be there every step of the way. When you first saw your baby girl you fell in love. With her baby blue eyes and her light brown hair how could you not? Now you feel sort of numb like there is no point to feel anything at all. Dave rushes in and pulls you into a tight hug. All you do is just sit there.

It’s been five weeks, two days and four hours since your little angel died. Dave has moved in to keep a eye on you.


	2. The Broken piano boy part 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Karkat Vantas and you must find a way save John

Broken piano boy part 1.5

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you must find a way save John. You have been watching him through the view port ever since he adopted Casey. You had to watch as his life slowly fell apart. The day that Casey died shattered him so fully that he seemed more dead then alive. Dave keeps him alive and you thank him for that but you are not share how much longer that will last. You will find a way to save John even if it kills you. You are Karkat Vantas and you will save John from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Look for more soon


End file.
